


Ticklish

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Could you write something where Ray finds out the reader is ticklish and uses it to mess with her?</p>
<p>Ray finds out something about you and uses it against you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; just a few swears in this!

You were ticklish. Not many people knew that, except the ones who were closest to you, and you were honestly slightly afraid of it getting out, because you knew people would use it against you somehow.

You loved working at Rooster Teeth, not only because it was probably the best job you could have possibly asked for, but because of the people you had met along the way. You had made so many friends, and everybody was so approachable and outgoing, but you were close to Ray in particular. The fans had taken note of this too, leaving various comments on how you two should just get together already. You’d grown to have a strong friendship with him, you’d both had a few game nights together, told him all your troubles and worries, he knew pretty much everything about you; except that you were very ticklish. Ray had found out by accident one day when you were both play fighting in the office, and you knew you should keep your wits about you, because you were sure he’d use it against you one day.

“There’s no way!” You chortled, laughing in his face.

“I could pick you up easily!”

“I’d love to see you try, Narvaez.” You challenged him, quirking an eyebrow and sending a smirk his way. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around your waist and hoisted you up off of the floor, both of you laughing, “Don’t pretend I’m not heavy, I see your arms shaking, boy!” You teased.

As Ray repositioned his hands to tighten his grip on your waist, he jabbed your ticklish spot, earning a yelp from you.

“What the fuck was that, (Y/N)?” He laughed, setting you down.

“N-nothing.” You stammered, your cheeks reddening slightly as a knowing look swept over Ray’s face.

“You’re ticklish, aren’t you?” He grinned, your cheeks now rouge.

“No I’m-“

“How come you never told me?”

“Because this is somehow gonna come back and bite me in the ass.” You chuckled.

You never heard anything more about any of it, until you were filming VS. You were currently taking the lead, challenging Gavin in a game of Trials.

“Oh shit, looks like (Y/N)’s going to be this week’s VS winner!” Michael yelled, hopping on the spot.

“This is close as dicks!” Geoff’s voice broke throughout his sentence, and you couldn’t help but giggle. 

All kinds of commotion bellowed throughout the Achievement Hunter office, and victory was in your grasp, when you felt something prodding your ticklish spot. Ray.

“Oh fuck you, Ray!” You squealed and flailed, dropping your controller, ultimately handing victory to Gavin. Laughter roared through the office, celebrating Gavin’s victory over you as you pouted at Ray, who was shrugging at you in return, “You’re an idiot!” You got up and punched him in the arm as he enveloped you in a hug, burying his face in your hair.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), forgive me?” His speech was muffled.

“After I kick your ass in game night at my place tonight, yeah, I’ll think about it.”


End file.
